Dangerous to Know
by ashvicous rawr
Summary: James Potter was not one to go tripping over girls - they tripped over him. Not the case for a certain Ravenclaw girl. Ariana's found herself falling hard and fast, but certain secrets about her are about to rise to keep them apart.


**Disclaimer: Okay I own nothing. JKR owns everything except all the characters you don't recognise. Oh and the plot. Thats mine as well. Please tell me what you think. Feedback in needed in order for me to continue on with the story. Thanks.**

*****

*****

**With every great love comes a great story**

**Ariana Rayne Cromwell and James Owen Potter were quite an unusual pair, but none dared to question their love. Before James had begun his love with Lily Evans, he first needed the help of Ariana. She was the most talked about girl in their year, maybe even more popular than the Marauders she would soon befriend. Being smart, fun, pretty and unbelievably outgoing, Ariana was a magnet for attention. Not to mention she's a Metamorphmagus, which makes her even more popular. Now, in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts Ariana is determined to make something of herself. But she never imagined that to be classified as James Potter's girlfriend. That isn't the only suprise for the dear Ariana, little does she know someone else has a lot in store for her.**

*****

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the cloudy sky. Ariana flew higher than any of them, her topaz eyes looking for just a tiny glint of gold to lead her to the Snitch.

"And it's Ravenclaw in possession, Hayden Boot of Ravenclaw with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Gryffindor goal posts, looking good, Boot! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Potter, Potter or Gryffindor tearing up the feild - WHACK! - nice Bludger work there by Jason Clearwater, Potter drops the Quaffle, it's caught by Rowlens. Ravenclaw back in possession, come on, Kelly - nice swerve around Black - _duck, Kelly, thats a Bludger!_ - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO RAVENCLAW!"

Kelly punched the hair as she soared around the end of the field, the sea of blue was screaming in delight - "OUCH!" Kelly was nearly thrown from her broom as Black aimed a Bludger at her leg.

"Sorry!" said Black as the crown booed below. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moments later Jason Clearwater chucked his Beater's club at the back of Potter's head. His nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"Than will do!" shrieked Madam Denali, sooming between them. "Penalty shot to Ravenclaw for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Gryffindor for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Jason, but Denali blew her whistle and Kelly flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Kelly!" yelled Mason through the speaker and into the silence that had decended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO RAVENCLAW!"

Ariana turned her broomstick sharply to watch Potter, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Gryffindor penalty. Zachary Baker was hovering in front of the Ravenclaw poal posts, his jaw tightly clenched.

"'Course, Baker's a supurb Keeper!" Mason told the crowd as Potter waited for Madam Denali's whistle. "Supurb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE It! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Relieved, Ariana zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure she caught every word of Mason's commentary. It was essential that he hold the Gryffindor's Seaker off the Snitch until Ravenclaw was more than fifty points up - as to guarentee their win for the Cup this year

"Racenclay in possession, no Gryffindor - no! - Ravenclaw back in possession and it's Hayden Boot, Hayden Boot for Ravenclaw with the Quaffle, he's streaking up the field - SCORE! FIFTY-TEN TO RAVENCLAW!"

It was turning into one of the dirtiest games Ariana had ever played in. Enraged that Ravenclaw had taken such an early lead, the Gryffindors were were rapidly resorting to any means to get the Quaffle. The Snitch had dissapeared from Ariana's eyesight again. Their Seeker was keeping close to Ariana as she soared hight above the match.

Hayden scored. Sixty-ten. Ariana scanned the pitch for the Snitch, but just couldn't seem to see it. And then she saw something to make her heart stand still. The Gryffindor Seeker went into a dive, a triumphant look on his face - and a few feet below was the tiny Snitch.

"Go! Go!" I urged my broom. I gripped the broomstick tightly as I sped after the tiny golden ball.

"And Dover's seen the Snitch - Cromwell not far behind! Black hits a Bludger away from Potter - whose got the Quaffle! That nasty ball's headed straight for - _watch out Aerie!_"

*****

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought she was dead for sure."

Ariana could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing that got her there. All she knew was that every inch of her was aching as though it had been beaten.

"that was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Ariana's eyes snapped open. She was lying in the hospital wing. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to toe, was gathered around her bed. Her other friends, like Charlotte and Haley, were there also.

"Ariana!" said Hayden, who looked extremly white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" she said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You were hit with a Bludger then fell of your broom." said Charlotte. "Must've been - what - sixty feet or something?"

"W-we didn't lose?"

"Naw. Madam Denali called the game as soon as you fell." said Hayden. "We've got a rematch next week, if your better by then of course."

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell everyone to leave in peace.

"We'll come and see you later Aerie," Zachary told her. "Rest up and feel better."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the dor behind them, looking disapproving.

*****

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Ariana overnight. She didn't really pretest because she was so exhausted. Just as she was falling asleep there was a loud crash. Her eyes flew open and she saw a flower vase smashed to pieces on the floor. Only no one was around.

_Maybe it was a ghost?_ thought Ariana. That thought quickly disappeared when she heard someone moan from the floor. When she looked down she noticed that there was a boy lying on the ground in a quite uncomfortable position. He moaned again - in pain. Oh how he sounded in a great deal of pain.

Ariana crept up from her bed and slowly approached the boy. In the darkness she could tell that he played Quidditch. He was still in his robes, which were brightly colored red and gold.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, kneeling down on the floor beside the boy. There was no responce besides a muffled groan. Ariana pulled his arm and helped him back into his bed, her footing slipped on the slick floor and she fell atop the Gryffindor boy. Her hair changed a light pink and also grew in length. Being a Metamorphmagus, sometimes her emotions changed her appearance. This time he helped her to her feet. Briefly, Ariana saw a blush on the boys face.

"Ariana is it? Wow your a metamorphmagus.. Nice." she nodded. "Don't know if you know me, but I'm James. James Potter." She brought her hands up to her hair and tossed it back and forth, feeling it shorten and return to it's previous color of dark brown.

Oh course Ariana knew him. James Potter - a marauder. One of the most sought after boys at Hogwarts, but he's only ever had eyes for one girl. Lily Evans. But Lily's never given him the chance. No one ever understood why. James was incredibly gorgous. He was lean and muscular, from Quidditch of course. His hair was jet black and messy, probably because he would always run his hands through it. Makes the girls swoon. Infact, Ariana might have found herself making lovey eyes at him before. But she'd never admit it. _Not in a million years._

"It's a pleasure to meet you James.. oh and I'm sorry about your nose. Jason's always watching over Kelly like that, nothing personal to you. They're sort of dating, but you didn't hear it from me." She giggled as her inner gossip girl shined through. A smile came to James's face at the wonderful new friend he just made.


End file.
